House Babysitter III
by SciFiQueen
Summary: What happened on Friday Night. Jimmy is still trying to figure out what is going on. BTW...wasn't the new ep saviors great? Cuddy marking her territory was way cooler than that soapy proposal....cheers


House, Babysitter III

Episode 3: Friday Night

Dr. James Wilson was a man on a mission. He was convinced that House was hiding something big from him. Cuddy was no help at all in fact; she actually scheduled him for clinic hours. He even went so far as to enlist the ducklings to spy on House. Unfortunately for Wilson, they all came up empty. No amount of prying through House's stuff revealed anything about his mystery date.

"OK, I give up!" exclaimed Wilson as he sat across from House in the cafeteria.

"Of course you do," replied House, "you and the kids are pathetic. When are you gonna learn that you can't outfox the master?"

"Seriously House, who is this woman you are, uh, dating?" asked Wilson leaning over the table.

House just smirked then replied, "She's not a woman yet Jimmy. She's a nice, cute girl."

Wilson choked on his coke and became red with outrage, "House! What the hell is wrong with you?" He realized that they were now the centre of attention in the cafeteria and lowered his voice, "you are dating a kid?"

"It sounds all wrong and dirty when you say it like that," replied House. He left a very flustered Wilson and went to check on coma guy.

House arrived at Cuddy's at 6:45PM and let himself in after repeated ringing of the bell did not bring her to the door.

"Cuddy!" he yelled, "where the….where are you?"

"Getting Rachel ready," she replied.

"I thought something was wrong when you didn't levitate to open the door," he snapped.

"There's a reason you have a key to the house," she sassed, "don't think I don't know that you also have keys to my office and car."

A few minutes later, Cuddy and Rachel appeared in the living room. Cuddy dressed in a robe while Rachel had on a Dora nightdress. She smiled widely and climbed onto the couch to sit near to House.

Cuddy left to get ready while House and Rachel settled to watch TV. At 7:20PM Cuddy opened her bedroom door to hear loud singing. She shook her head at the fact that House was actually competing with a 30 months old child singing a kiddie show theme song.

"D-d-d-d-d-Dora, d-d-d-d-d-Dora, d-d-d-d-d-Dora, Dora the explorer"

"Dora, Dora, Dora the explorer….

"Wow, mommy's hot!" yelled House as he spied Cuddy.

"Wow, mommy hot!" mimicked Rachel prancing around the floor in front of House.

"Thank you, sweetie," replied Cuddy giving Rachel a hug and kiss.

"Hey, where's mine?" pouted House, "I said it first."

"Yeah, but you are not my precious baby," replied Cuddy sticking her tongue out at House.

"You are mean and I don't like you," said House.

"Boo hoo hoo," replied Cuddy, "honestly House, do I need to call Maia over so that there will be an adult here?"

"You gonna get me a babysitter mommy? Hmmm, I like" grinned House.

"House!" she exclaimed with narrow flashing eyes. House just smiled and couldn't help but thinking how very beautiful she looked. He won't say that to her face though.

She left soon after kissing Rachel again and warning House to behave and not to let Rachel stay up too late.

House and Rachel had a great time. After Dora, he read to her and taught her some nursery rhymes. He made her recite what she learned while standing on the coffee table for a stage. Rachel was the exception to House's rule on spending time with children. But she was so obedient that he couldn't bring himself to really torture her. He was going to have to teach the kid to be a rebel since he knows Cuddy would only teach her perfect manners and such.

Cuddy was having a nice dinner with one David Bloomberg but it was difficult for her to relax. Her mind was on her house and House. Her date realized that she was not really into the evening and asked if she wanted to leave.

"David no, it's just that the craziest person I know is in my house. Since I haven't received a call from the police or fire department, means my house is still standing. Maybe I shouldn't worry so much."

She gave him a smile and steered him back smoothly to dinner and talking about himself. He really was a nice man but Cuddy knew that nothing was going to ever come of it, for so many reasons. Her sister meant well but will never understand that she didn't need help meeting men if she wanted.

At 11PM, House watched as the dark sedan pulled up and Cuddy's perfect date stepped out and opened the door for her. _Horny freak _he thought. Only House would equate every move with sex.

He made his way to the door and pulled it open as soon as they made it to the steps. Cuddy turned to David and thanked him for a nice date. David wasn't sure how to interpret the look he received from House but that didn't stop him from kissing Cuddy's cheek with a promise to call her. The next time his eyes met House, there was no mistaking the murderous look he received. Cuddy paid them no attention as she walked pass House and went to give her sleeping daughter a good night kiss.

House locked the door, made his way back to the couch and returned his attention to the TV. He took great pains to bring his anger under control. The last thing he needs right now is a fight with Cuddy but it makes him, well, extremely pissed when other men touched her. He had already decided on staying and had changed into his pajamas bottoms and t-shirt. Cuddy reappeared in a long green silk nightgown and sat next to him without a word.

"So, what does that schmuk do?" he asked nonchalantly.

Cuddy looked at him and actually giggled then replied, "His family has a media company and he works with them."

At his pointed look she continued, "His name is David Bloomberg, nephew of the New York mayor. My brother-in-law plays golf with him and he is divorced with a 7 year old son."

"Hmmm," replied House. "If I call your sister and tell her that I'm a handsome, nice, doctor and also tall, rich…think she'd set me up with you?" he asked.

"Well…" began Cuddy, "you are a doctor and tall but not so sure about the other things."

"Oh you," growled House as he grabbed her and dragged them into a lying position. When she stopped laughing he continued, "I don't want you going out with him anymore."

"Really? Why?" she asked settling into a more comfortable position.

"He's not right for you," he whispered and clammed up.

Cuddy smiled and decided not to fight with him. His cell phone rang and after a string of colorful phrases, he answered. It was Wilson still fishing for information on his date.

"Jimmy, there was dinner followed by a concert and then I put her to bed." He reported.

"Are you at her place? I was at your apartment," continued Wilson.

"Yes, James. I'm staying the night. Oh by the way, her roommate is way hotter. In fact, we're trying to make out. See you Monday." Replied House and shut the phone.

"You really like to torment him, don't you? You know he would drive himself mad trying to get you to talk," commented Cuddy.

"He is such a damn gossip. Let him tie himself in knots over the weekend." replied House.

He was so caught up with the program on TV about the String Theory that he didn't even realize that his fingers were massaging Cuddy's scalp. He was still a little troubled by her date but was comforted by the fact that whats-his-face is going home alone while Cuddy is wrapped comfortably around him on her equally comfortable couch.

"House," she said and looked up to him.

"Hmm," he replied and looked at her smiling face.

"Thanks for tonight. I appreciate that you are spending time with Rachel."

He couldn't help leaning down and kissing her softly. Cuddy closed her eyes and allowed the kiss. She resettled on his chest and he rested his chin on her head. She soon drifted off to sleep. House smiled as he felt her breathing change. He may hate that she went on a date but he loves the fact that she is now sleeping safely in his arms. An hour later, he fell asleep thinking what a lucky bastard he really is.

The End.


End file.
